Tim Kakashi dan Golongan Darah
by Chiheisen
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang empat anggota Tim Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sai, dengan berpegangan pada analisa kepribadian berdasarkan golongan darah. Warning: abal, gaje, pendek-pendek kayak sosis dipotong-potong.


_Setelah baca-baca di donnadaritan dot com, tentang analisa kepribadian berdasarkan golongan darah, saya langsung kepikiran sama empat anggota Tim Kakashi yang emang punya golongan darah beda-beda. _

_Naruto: B, Sakura: O, Sasuke: AB, Sai: A._

_Mereka berempat adalah contoh yang baik untuk menggambarkan bagaimana interaksi empat tipe ini pas lagi kumpul-kumpul._

_Cerita-cerita di bawah ini diambil dari komik-komik yang dimuat dalam situs di atas, dengan penyesuaian di sana-sini. Moga-moga nggak terlalu OOC._

_Okelah, riidaa-tachi, selamat menikmati…._ ^^v

* * *

**Tim Kakashi dan Golongan Darah**

**.**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Analisa kepribadian berdasarkan golongan darah © _Siapa yang bikin beginian? Yang jelas bukan saya…._

_

* * *

_

**Menunggu**

Seperti biasanya, Kakashi-sensei telat. Tapi nggak biasanya hari ini beliau minta agar keempat anggota tim Kakashi berkumpul di dalam sebuah ruang kosong di akademi.

Empat puluh lima menit pun berlalu….

Sai yang datang pertama kali langsung berdiri sambil _senderan_ di dinding, sibuk sendiri menyelesaikan gambarnya.

Naruto, karena capek menunggu, _rebahan_ di tengah ruangan, nggak peduli sama Sakura yang mondar-mandir dan hampir menginjak badannya.

Sasuke lebih milih mojok di sudut, katanya daripada kena tendang Naruto yang tiduran sambil guling-guling, atau ketabrak Sakura yang mondar-mandir nggak setop-setop.

* * *

**Di Ichiraku**

Suatu hari, empat anggota Tim Kakashi lagi barengan makan ramen di Ichiraku. Selang beberapa suap kemudian, tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung berdiri dan cabut dari kedai, nggak peduli ramennya masih sisa. Merasa heran dan khawatir, Sakura bergegas menyusul Sasuke, meninggalkan ramennya yang juga masih sisa.

Sai tiba-tiba teringat akan satu kalimat yang tertera dalam sebuah buku yang dibacanya baru-baru ini: "Jika temanmu tiba-tiba menjauhimu tanpa alasan yang jelas, itu tandanya kau harus diam dan instropeksi diri. Mungkin saja penyebab mereka menjauhimu adalah karena kau tanpa sadar pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti hati mereka."

Nggak tau harus berbuat apa, terpaksa dia menunggu Naruto selesai makan, lantas bertanya, "Apa… jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-san lari gara-gara ada aku…?"

Kelar bersendawa, barulah Naruto menjawab, "Haaah?"

Rupanya Naruto sama sekali nggak _ngeh_ kalau SasuSaku sudah cabut duluan dari Ichiraku.

* * *

**Sang Pemaaf…?**

Buku tentang Analisa Golongan Darah.

Itu yang tertulis di sampul depan buku yang tergeletak di tengah jalan saat Naruto dan Sakura pulang jalan kaki dari gedung Hokage.

Di sana tertulis kalau orang bergolongan darah A adalah tipe yang pemaaf dan selalu peduli pada orang lain.

"Sakura-chan, kira-kira di sekitar kita ada nggak sih, yang golongan darahnya A?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura mengingat-ingat sebentar, "Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku kan ikut memeriksa golongan darah kalian. Kalau nggak salah yang tipe A, cuma Lee-san, Hinata, sama Sai…."

Sontak mereka terdiam. Tak lama, Naruto buka mulut, "Hinata sama Gejimayu mungkin memang pedulian, tapi…."

"Si Sai itu pemaaf dan peduli di mananya! ?"

* * *

**Menggantung Lukisan**

Suatu hari, Kakashi-sensei dapat misi dari Godaime-sama buat bantu-bantu di sebuah pameran, dan kebagian tugas masang-masang lukisan. Merasa berat kerja sendirian, beliau minta tolong sama Naruto dkk, yang memang lagi nganggur.

Masing-masing diberi satu lukisan buat digantung. Karena Kakashi-sensei buru-buru, beliau langsung pergi ke tempat lain tanpa sempat ngasih tau ke mana lukisan itu harus diletakkan. Terpaksa empat anak itu kerja dengan mengandalkan perintah yang hanya berbunyi, "Gantung lukisannya!"

Mari kita lihat bagaimana mereka berempat menyelesaikan misi ini….

#Sai:

Karena dia yang paling tahu soal lukisan, dia nggak mungkin sembarangan naruhnya. Setelah observasi sana-sini, ngecek sana-sini, bahkan sampai bela-belain mengukur intensitas cahaya matahari dan kelembaban yang sesuai buat lukisan cat air yang emang gampang luntur, barulah dia memasang lukisan itu dengan baik di tempat yang tepat.

#Naruto:

Setelah berkali-kali gagal memasang paku di dinding beton yang keras, dia akhirnya memutuskan memasang lukisan itu di depan pintu kayu. Karena masangnya buru-buru, jadinya rada miring.

"Terserah, deh. Mau miring, kek. Mau kebalik, kek. Mau tiarap, kek. Peduli amat! Yang penting jadi!" gitu kira-kira yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto.

#Sakura:

Pas tau di rumah sakit lagi kedatangan pasien emergensi, dia urung ikutan kerja bakti. "Ntar aja kalo ada waktu luang," gitu katanya sebelum pergi ninggalin rekan-rekannya.

#Sasuke:

Dia cuma duduk tenang sambil minum jus tomat, nunggu sampai Sai selesai menggantung lukisannya, dan melakukan hal yang sama di tempat yang dipilih oleh Sai. Karena nggak suka dengan kerjaan memaku, Sasuke dengan entengnya mencabut lukisan yang sudah dipasang Sai itu dan menggantinya dengan lukisannya.

Terpaksa Sai mengambil paku lagi dan mengulangi kerjaannya, meski sempat bingung juga kenapa lukisan yang beberapa menit lalu ia pajang dengan rapi dan benar di dinding malah tergeletak di atas lantai.

* * *

**Quiz**

**Main **

Kakashi-sensei bilang, "Ayo kita main Pancasila lima dasar." Pendapat kalian?

Sai: "Baiklah…."

Naruto: "Apaan, sih, Kakashi-sensei! Kalo main terus, kapan kita latihannya!"

Sakura: "Kedengarannya seru!" (Iyalah seru. Di sebelahnya ada Sasuke-kun tercinta, sih….)

Sasuke: "Hn…." (… ini artinya _nrimo_ atau nolak, ya…?)

.

**Toilet Paper **(yang lagi ma'em, baiknya lewati aja cerita ini….)

Setelah buang air besar di toilet umum, ternyata tisu toiletnya habis. Di antara kalian yang akan menggunakan kaus kakinya buat ngelap pa**at adalah….

Sasuke: "Usuratonkachi terlalu bodoh buat memikirkan hal seperti itu. Entahlah… mungkin Sakura." *Saku pundung dikatain Sasuke*

Sai: "Hanya Sakura-san yang akan berpikir sampai ke situ."

Naruto: "Ya ampun…! Sakura-chan ternyata jorok juga, ya…."

Sakura: *Kaget, semua nunjuk dia* "Gimana lagi, dong! Tisunya abis, dan bisa aja di luar ada … Tsunade-sama, misalnya, yang menggedor pintu sampai mau ancur lantaran kebelet pipis! Memangnya kalian sendiri, bisa apa kalo ketemu situasi begitu?"

Sasuke: "Aku nggak akan pakai toilet umum lagi…."

Sai: *nggak ngomong apa-apa. Cuma nunjukin segepok tisu yang dia simpan dalam tasnya.*

Naruto: "Memang apa masalahnya kalau pa**at nggak dibersihin? Yang penting masih pake cd 'kan?"

Sakura: "Shannaroo…! Naruto! Kamu tuh, yang lebih jorok!"

.

**Kata-kata Kasar**

Yang paling jago berkata kasar?

Sai: "Naruto-kun sama Sasuke-kun sering saling ledek satu sama lain."

Naruto: "Dibandingkan Si Teme, aku sih, masih nggak ada apa-apanya, tahu! Apalagi Sai. Sai! Yang paling suka ngatain orang itu kamu sendiri kan?"

Sai: "Memangnya yang selama ini aku katakan itu kasar, ya?"

Sakura: "Naruto! Beraninya kamu ngeledek Sasuke-kun!" (Sebetulnya, di antara semuanya Sakura justru paling sakit ati kalau dikatai sama Sasuke.)

Sasuke: "…. Usuratonkachi…." _'Apa salahnya?Orang Si Dobe itu emang usuratonkachi, kok….'_

_

* * *

_

**Naik Mobil**

Suatu hari, dengan mobil kayu _made in Yamato-taicho_, Naruto dan kawan-kawan rame-rame ke rumah sakit buat jenguk Kakashi-sensei yang lagi sakit mata akibat penggunaan MS yang berlebihan dan tidak sesuai dosis yang dianjurkan dokter.

Kilometer pertama, Sasuke yang nyetir. Sambil ogah-ogahan tentu, karena jalanan Konoha yang emang macet pas sore-sore. Demi menghindari hal-hal yang nggak diinginkan, Naruto berinisiatif mengambil alih kemudi.

"Hai, kakak yang cantik! Mau ikutan nggak? Kami mau ke rumah sakit, loh!" belum ada sepuluh meter jalan, Naruto sudah ngambil kesempatan godain anak orang, dan sukses dapat jitakan maut dari Sakura (yang cemburu…?).

Kilometer kedua, Sakura yang nyetir. Jalanan Konoha yang macet gila-gilaan bikin tensi Sakura naik hingga nyaris meremukkan stirnya.

Dengan pertimbangan bahwa ketiga temannya semua nggak _capable_ dalam berkendara, Sai pun turun tangan sebagai pemegang SIM yang bertanggung jawab. Kira-kira beginilah keadaan di dalam mobil saat Sai yang mengemudi.

Sasuke: Perjalanan yang panjang bikin dia bosan setengah mati karena nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

Naruto: Nyanyi-nyanyi ngikutin suara Waldjinah nembang macapat yang diputar di radio mobil (macapat? Emang Naruto bisa?).

Sakura: "Shannaroo, SAI! Lamban benar sih, nyetirnya! Digas dikit, kek. Bentar-bentar ngerem, bentar-bentar ngerem. Kalo gitu terus, kapan sampainya?"

Sai: "Maaf, Sakura-san. Tapi ada rambu yang mengatakan kalau melewati jalanan ini, nggak boleh melampaui kecepatan 40 km/jam…."

* * *

**Garis Batas**

"Jangan pernah coba-coba melewati garis ini sampai tepat pukul tiga sore," kata Yamato-taicho sambil menunjuk sebuah garis putih di atas tanah lapang.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak usah banyak tanya! Pokoknya jangan pernah coba-coba melewati garis ini! Paham?"

"Paham…," koor mereka. Tapi, Naruto, sebaliknya sama yang ia ucapkan, sebelah kakinya—entah sengaja atau tidak—melewati garis terlarang itu.

"Naruto!" bentak Yamato-taicho. "Bilangnya paham, kenapa masih melanggar? Ingat, ya! Sekali lagi, jangan pernah coba-coba melewati garis ini sampai tepat pukul tiga sore!"

"Oke… oke…."

Setelah yakin bahwa keempat anak buahnya itu betul-betul mengerti, Yamato-taicho pun meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Sambil menunggu datangnya jam tiga sore, Sakura duduk sambil menyisir rambutnya. Pas mau memasang hitai ate-nya, mendadak angin kencang bertiup menerbangkan hitai ate berwarna merah itu sampai keluar garis.

"Ah!"

Setelah celingukan, memastikan kalau Yamato-taicho nggak ada dalam radius seratus meter, berangkatlah Sakura menjemput hitai ate-nya dan bergegas masuk lagi sebelum sang ketua kembali.

Tak lama berselang, Sasuke juga bergerak keluar garis—mungkin kebelet pipis. Namun sialnya, tepat saat itulah Yamato-taicho datang. Saat ditegur sang ketua, dengan kalem dia menjawab, "Usuratonkachi dan Sakura juga, kok…."

Ya. Cuma Sai yang sama sekali tidak mendekati garis terlarang itu. Agar tak tergoda untuk melanggar, dia duduk membelakangi garis dan menghabiskan waktu sampai pukul tiga sore dengan menggambar.

* * *

**Gosip seputar Hokage Baru**

Di chapter 452, di situ ada adegan di mana Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai lagi asyik gosipin seorang kakek renta (apa asyiknya ya, ngegosipin kakek-kakek?) yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama asli Shimura Danzou.

"Caranya memang seenaknya…,"

Sai, si tipe A, saat bergosip paling bisa membicarakan kekurangan orang lain…

"… tapi dia tetap melindungi desa."

… walau kata-katanya nggak begitu tajam. Soalnya tipe A seperti Sai sangat takut kalo sampai ketahuan sama yang lagi digosipin. Apalagi si Danzou itu majikannya. Jadi ujung-ujungnya musti ngebelain, deh.

"…?"

Naruto, si tipe B, saat bergosip cuma bisa bilang 'Oh, begitu, ya?' atau 'Baru tahu dia itu begitu….' Atau malah nggak komentar sama sekali. Ini mungkin karena dia nggak biasa bergosip, dan nggak terlalu memerhatikan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Cara yang seperti itu nggak bisa kumaafkan!"

Sakura, si tipe O, akan menggunakan bahasa yang singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul. Kangen Naruto, kali…. *dichidori*

"Cih…, kalian sama aja kayak dia…."

Sasuke, si tipe AB, selalu stay cool, nggak terpengaruh sama omongan orang.

"Sok bilangnya mau melindungi desa, tapi bersenang-senang di atas pengorbanan klan Uchiha…."

Dan kalo nimbrung, omongannya bisa bikin forum bubar.

* * *

**Belajar Bersama**

Sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian akhir semester. Karena itu, empat anggota tim Kakashi membentuk sebuah kelompok belajar agar bisa berdiskusi dan saling tukar pengetahuan.

Sayangnya, bukannya duduk melingkar di satu meja, empat anak ini malah sibuk sendiri dengan gaya belajar masing-masing. Di tempat masing-masing pula.

Sai duduk manis di belakang meja, dengan tenang membaca buku satu demi satu, fokus dengan soal matematika yang dia kerjakan. (Gaya belajar: fokus! Fokus! Fokus!).

Naruto tiarap di atas lantai, sok-sokan baca buku tentang psikologi anak dan remaja, padahal jelas-jelas yang begituan nggak mungkin keluar di ujian. (Gaya belajar: nggak jelas).

Sakura belajar IPS. Mondar-mandir seraya cuap-cuap ngapalin negara-negara di dunia beserta ibukotanya. (Gaya belajar: auditory dan kinestetik).

Di sebelah Sai, Sasuke lelap dengan posisi meniduri bukunya. Nggak usah pake belajar pun, sudah bisa dipastikan nilai A plus akan bertengger di kertas ujiannya besok. (Gaya belajar: jenius).

Yang paling menderita, sudah jelas Sai. Dia yang sudah capek-capek datang dan memeras otak untuk dapat berkonsentrasi, malah digentayangin oleh berbagai macam suara gaje—mulai dari dengkur halus Sasuke (yang ini bikin lemah iman!), kasak-kusuk Sakura ngulang-ulang hapalannya (yang ini bikin pusing…), sampai teriakan sebal Naruto yang nggak paham tentang apa yang dia baca (emang siapa yang nyuruh baca buku psikologi?).

Sai bersumpah nggak akan belajar bareng mereka lagi.

* * *

**Saat Pulang…**

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit menjenguk Kakashi-sensei, mereka berempat kembali ke rumah masing-masing dengan menaiki mobil kayu. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali menyerahkan semua urusan mengemudi pada Sai, seperti sebelumnya.

Saat berhenti di lampu merah, mereka berpapasan lagi dengan gadis cantik berambut panjang yang sewaktu mereka berangkat tadi digoda sama Naruto. Seakan nggak pernah jera, Naruto kembali mengulangi aksinya.

"Hai, kakak yang cantik! Mau ikutan nggak? Kami baru balik dari rumah sakit, loh!"

Dasar, Naruto! Nggak modal banget, yah? Masa dari tadi kata-kata itu doang yang diulang-ulang?

Mungkin, karena tersentuh oleh kesungguhan Naruto, akhirnya gadis itu mau juga berbalik.

Dan…tersingkaplah segala kecantikannya yang selama ini hanya dilihat Naruto dari belakang. Kibaran rambut hitam dengan wangi sun**ik jeruk nipis menyamarkan wajah putih berkilauan yang sangat ingin dilihat Naruto. Belakangan Sakura dan Sasuke juga ikut penasaran, menunggu usainya gerakan slow motion sang gadis.

'_Siapa, ya? Auranya misterius banget…. Apa jangan-jangan … si Haku?'_ Naruto kontan merinding sendiri, ingat akan makhluk bergender nggak jelas yang harusnya udah koit itu. _'Tapi…, kalo seandainya dia mau sama aku, boleh juga, sih…. Biarpun cowok, dia 'kan cantik dan nggak galak. Nggak kayak Sakura-chan!'_

'_Siapa, sih? Sok cantik banget jadi cewek, pake gerakan slow motion segala…,'_ batin Sakura rada sirik. _'Kenapa juga si Naruto mau sama cewek kayak beginian?'_

Sasuke mulanya tenang-tenang aja, nggak bepikir apa-apa, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu pada gadis itu yang membuatnya bernostalgia. Lho, kalau begitu jangan-jangan itu cewek mantannya Sasuke, dong?

"Ih…, kirain siapa…. Ternyata Naruto-kun sama Sasuke-kun, ya, yang tadi manggil-manggil ike?"

… heh? Tunggu dulu…. Suara banci, rambut item panjang, kulit sepucat mayat, mata kuning kayak orang lagi kena sakit kuning…. Astaga naga! Tidak salah lagi! Dia adalah sang siluman ular legendaris, yang katanya kecantikannya jauh melampaui Nyi Roro Kidul dari Indonesia sekalipun, Orochimaru!

Oh, tidak~~!

Lampu lalu lintas bertukar warna menjadi hijau, barulah Sai menjalankan mobilnya perlahan-lahan. Suasana di dalam mobil hening. Sai mulanya mengira ketiga temannya itu sedang tertidur, kalau ia tidak segera melihat cairan aneh berupa busa putih keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga.

"A… Naruto-kun? Sakura-san? Hei, Sasuke-kun?" Sai mencoba menyadarkan mereka satu-persatu. "Kalian semua kenapa? Mabuk perjalanan, ya? Tapi kok, muntahannya pada putih semua? Memangnya kalian tadi makan apa?"

* * *

**Tamat…?**

**

* * *

**

_Ahahaha… gajenya…. Dasar Sai. Masa nggak bisa bedain antara muntahan orang mabok sama busanya orang epilepsi…._

_Saya, si author, golongan darahnya B, alias tipe Naruto. Sembilan puluh persen saya banget, tuh, yang ditulis di donna daritan. Terutama yang: makan bareng, naik mobil, gosipin orang, cara belajar, sama yang menggantung lukisan. Asli, saya banget! XD_

_Kalo lagi makan enak, saya jadi cuek abis, pas diajak ngobrol cuma pake ngangguk ato nggeleng. _

_Kalo lagi naik motor saya suka liat kesana kemari, bukannya ngeliatin cewek-cewek, sih (ngapain juga? saya kan bukan yuri ==') gantinya saya suka lirak-lirik kucing-kucing liar yang suka nongkrong(?) di pinggir jalan. Imuutt~~~_

_Saya juga nggak ngerti gosip, belajarnya suka melenceng, dan kerap ngerjain tugas serampangan. (bener banget apa kata Naruto. Yang penting tuh, jadi!)_

_Yang paling Oks itu kayaknya si tipe A, ya? Perfeksionis banget seh, sampai ngukur sana-sini segala :D_

_Si Sai jadi serba baik di sini bukan karena saya Sai-addicted, kok. Tapi para golongan darah A emang kayak gitu, sih (katanya...).  
_

_Kalau para reader sendiri, golongan darahnya apa? ;) _


End file.
